Beethoofen Virus
Beethoofen Virus is a romantic comedy comic series written and drawn by HeWhoErasesMost. The story is centered around Vinyl Scratch attending a posh party with Octavia. Vinyl upsets her and causes the two to be thrown out. Wanting to make amends for ruining the party, Vinyl decides to get advice from Octavia on proper etiquette skills. As the lessons go on, Vinyl wonders how she can repay Octavia for something that changed her life. The first (12-page) chapter has no subtitle, The second, 19-page, chapter is called "Perfect Harmoneigh". A third chapter has been announced.__TOC__ Summary Chapter 1 The story starts off with Octavia in the middle of a high-class party as she talks to the hostess about waiting for her friend Vinyl. Despite hoping that she will behave, Vinyl starts to act very inappropriately, causing the two to be thrown from the party. As they walk back to Vinyl's house, Vinyl starts talking about the fun things she did at the party until she sees that Octavia is not happy about her actions and leaves angrily after reaching the house. Wanting to try to make up for what she did, Vinyl asks Octavia if there is anything she can do to pay her back for the trouble she caused. Octavia decides that she will invite Vinyl to another high-class party she has been invited to, but only if Vinyl lets her teach her proper etiquette. Octavia warns Vinyl she isn't going to enjoy these lessons, but Vinyl agrees to do them regardless. The next day, Vinyl arrives at Octavia's house. Octavia starts to teach her several etiquette skills, ranging from the proper way to drink tea to the proper way to dress. After numerous lessons, Vinyl is nearly ready to go to the party. However, Octavia says that before they can go Vinyl must learn how to slow dance as per the swing of the party. Vinyl hesitantly agrees and the two start to dance slowly with each other. As they dance, Vinyl says to herself that, despite doing this as a favor, they won't be "even" from an event that happened a while back. There is a flashback where Vinyl, without her cutie mark, is crying in the corner of a room. When Octavia comes asking what is wrong, Vinyl explains to her that despite her love for music she can not find the right instrument to get her cutie mark. Other ponies, such as Octavia mastering the cello, and Lyra mastering the lyre, found their Cutie Marks only after finding the right instrument for them. Octavia goes into a box, retrieves a wine glass, and plays a tune from it, telling Vinyl that each glass makes is own unique sound and that it will only show if its discovered. She then says that Vinyl should do the same thing with her cutie mark. The next day when everypony goes on a field trip, Vinyl stays behind. She then discovers a turntable in the basement and gets her Cutie Mark. Cutting back to Octavia's house, where a now emotional Vinyl realizes how happy Octavia has made her since that day, she will do her best and have fun trying despite the fact she may never be able to repay her for all she has done. The two ponies stare into each other's eyes for a long moment before passionately kissing, thus silently admitting love for one another. The two ponies walk back to Vinyl's house evening and Octavia, shocked from the kiss, is quiet for the whole journey. Once they reach Vinyl's house, Octavia asks her if she will see her tomorrow night. Vinyl agrees and the two ponies smile at each other. External Link *Click link to view gallery Category:Fanmade comics